Adam Gadsden
Kamen Rider Pecos aka Adam Gadsden is the main protagonist of the series of the same name Personality Arsenal and Abilities *'CortalDriver': The belt that allows Adam to transform into Kamen Rider Pecos. It resembles a cowboy's belt buckle in the shape of a snake's rattle with a red oblong marking in the center. Activation of the belt's transformation is done by simply placing it on his waist and then pushing down on the side of the buckle. The belt will shout "Load Up!" upon transformation. Upon loading a Soul Round, the belt will exclaim "Shootout!/Brawl! (name of attack) Draw!". *'Machine Sidewinder:' Peco's Rider Machine is a "modified 2067 Harley-Davidson" equipped with 2 mini-turret guns on the front of the bike that he "borrowed from an abandoned military bunker" and an anti-gravity hover conversion powered by an old rusted belt. In episode 12, the Soul Rounds react to Pecos's determination to protect the students of Nile's school by evolving the bike into an new form to defeat the Owl Plasmid. The bike's new form is sleeker and could fly on its own. In addition to the turrets, it is now armed with the Rattle Buster, a rapid fire mini-railgun and ion boosters for faster speed and maneuverability. When using the Ride Soul Round, Pecos can execute the''' High Road Draw''' Rider Break attack. **'The Old Belt': The original power source for the Machine Sidewinder's Anti-Grav hover system. In episode 6, Pecos revealed that the man who sold it to him was a grave robber and the belt is implied to have once belonged to Skyrider. Pecos claims it "didn't feel right" to let someone other than a Rider posses it. After the bike's upgrade in episode 12, the belt was returned to Hiroshi's grave as a gesture of respect after learning about the Kamen Riders from the Leone Public Library's Gaia Archives. *'Coicolts:' Kamen Rider Pecos's twin hand guns and his primary weapons in Base Form, when loaded with a Duster Soul Round, it will activate his Broncbuster Draw Rider Shooting attack. *'Tomadaggar:' Peco's secondary melee weapon. A daggar with a curved blade that can shoot out ranged gusts of wind energy. *'Venomagnum:' Ouroboros Form's main weapon, a large handgun with a holographic sight. By loading the Quetzal Legend Soul Round Pecos can activate his Venoburst Draw attack. Notes *Kamen Rider Pecos is named after the Pecos River, a river that runs through Texas in the United States and also named after the American Tall Tale hero Pecos Bill. *He is the second Rider to be based on a snake and the first to not be an antagonist. *He the first Rider to be of Native American descent. *He is the First Rider to have a Quetzalcoatl motif (Ouroboros Form) *His finishers are called Draws *His first name and the name of his belt are a reference to his motif. A species of Rattlesnake, the Eastern Diamondback is called '''Cortal'us 'adam'anteus''. His last name is named after the Gadsden Flag, one of the first flags of the United States of America which is often used as a symbol of rebellion or defending human rights. Category:Kamen Rider Pecos Category:Rider